2011 LPW Achievement Awards nominees
The 2010 LPW Achievement Awards nominees is an LPW Achievement Awards ballot of various nominated e-wrestlers for inclusion in the 10 LPW Awards. All consideration is in reference to how each e-wrestler competed and participated in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) over the past year. Nominations Wrestler of the Year :See also: LPW Wrestler of the Year *Andy Savana *Big B. Brown *'Mass Chaos' *X *'Morpheus' *Steve Storme *DeSean J. Connery *Drew Michaels *Justus *'Ken Ryans' *Sean Jensen *Styxx *'Tromboner Man' *Seth Omega Tag Team of the Year :See also: LPW Tag Team of the Year *'The Wisemen (Ash Strife and X)' *Australis (Kaptain Krossbones Kafu and Zenith) *'ColourBlind (DeSean J. Connery and Xander Kross)' *The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Matt Clark) *'Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper)' *The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone) *'The Anarchists (Steve Storme and Seth Omega)' Match of the Year :See also: LPW Match of the Year *Morpheus vs. cYnical (Insanity: Gold) *Mass Chaos vs. Drew Michaels (The Madness) *'Nigel Vanderbilt vs. Andy Savana (Insanity LIVE from Cancun'')' *Ken Ryans vs. Styxx (Inferno Seven Cash In – LPW International Heavyweight Championship match – Honor Roll) *Ryan James vs. Sean Jensen (Phoenix Cup Round 3 Match Up – ''Pyromania 17.3) *'DeSean J. Connery vs. Ryan James (30 Minute Iron Man – Phoenix Cup Finals - ''Pyromania 17.4)' *'Ken Ryans vs. Styxx vs. Ultramarcus vs. Drew Michaels vs. Tromboner Man vs. Eddie B. (6-Man Elimination TLC LPW International Heavyweight Championship match - One Way Ticket)' *Jeff Watson vs. Kaiser Kidd (Maiden LPW Pure Wrestling Championship match – ''Pyromania 18.3) *'Tromboner Man vs. Drew Michaels (Tijuana Cage LPW International Heavyweight Championship match – Sacrificial Creed)' *The Mighty Dyno Might vs. Jeff Watson (Maiden MMA Fight – LPW Pure Wrestling Championship - Pyromania 19.1) *Seth Omega vs. Mass Chaos (Strong Style Match - At All Costs) Feud of the Year :See also: LPW Feud of the Year *'Andy Savana vs. Nigel Vanderbilt' *'cYnical vs. Morpheus' *'Drew Michaels vs. Insanity' *The Wisemen vs. AntiVenom *The Prophecy of Violence vs. Australis *'Sean Jensen vs. Ryan James' *The Wisemen vs. vs. The Watchmen *'Drew Michaels vs. Tromboner Man' *Styxx vs. Sheepster Promo Writer of the Year :See also: LPW Promo Writer of the Year *Ash Strife *X *'Morpheus' *'Steve Storme' *Seth Omega *DeSean J. Connery *Drew Michaels *The Mighty Dyno Might *Jeff Watson *'Justus' *'Ken Ryans' *Ryan James *Sean Jensen *Styxx *'Tromboner Man' *Ozzy Crerar *Mass Chaos Trash Talker of the Year :See also: LPW Trash Talker of the Year *'Nigel Vanderbilt' *'Ozzy Crerar' *'Solomon Idol' *Aldous Gregory *Christian Parkes/Matt Clark *'DeSean J. Connery' *Dick Dynamo *Jeff Watson *Kaptain Krossbones Kafu *The Peep's Champ *Sean Jensen *Mr. Golden *Styxx *Azreal *Ultramarcus *'Xander Kross' Most Popular of the Year :See also: LPW Most Popular of the Year *'Andy Savana' *Big B. Brown *cYnical *Ozzy Crerar *Cyborg Lincoln *'DeSean J. Connery' *Drew Michaels *'The Mighty Dyno Might' *Jeff Watson *Justus *'Ken Ryans' *Ryan James *Xander Kross Most Hated of the Year :See also: LPW Most Hated of the Year *'Nigel Vanderbilt' *'Ash Strife' *'X' *Morpheus *Australis (Cripsy, Kaptain Krossbones Kafu, Mooroopna Mayamaya, Styxx and Zenith) *'Sean Jensen' *Tromboner Man *Seth Omega Most Improved of the Year :See also: LPW Most Improved of the Year *'Andy Savana' *Big B. Brown *Ozzy Crerar *'Nigel Vanderbilt' *Cripsy *Dick Dynamo *'Jeff Watson' *Matt Clark *Ryan James *'Zenith' *Seth Omega *Ultramarcus *Kaiser Kidd/Teiwaz Rookie of the Year :See also: LPW Rookie of the Year *Anwyl *'Steve Storme' *'Azreal' *'Ozzy Crerar' *Aldous Gregory *Christian Parkes *Cyborg Lincoln *Daniel Pleasant *Mr. Golden *The Peep's Champ *Mooroopna Mayamaya *'The Mighty Dyno Might' Moment of the Year :See also: LPW Moment of the Year *'Mass Chaos defeats Drew Michaels to become the Master of the Asylum' *Tromboner Man and Ken Ryans simultaneously knock each other out, causing a draw in the One Way Ticket main event *'Drew Michaels reveals he is the mastermind behind Tromboner Man’s exile''' *X wins the LPW Hardcore Championship to become the third Grand Slam Champion *Sean Jensen betrays The Prophecy of Violence to join The Apocalypse *Jeff Watson gets his big breakthrough, winning the maiden LPW Pure Wrestling Championship at Pyromania 18.3 *'Morpheus returns to LPW to assist Styxx in taking out Sheepster and cYnical after Sheepster wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship' *Styxx brutally beats down Sheepster, rendering him unable to compete in their match at Sacrificial Creed *'Mass Chaos wins the United States title from Ash Strife thus ending his 600+ reign of dominance and becoming the second man to become an LPW Grand Slam Champion' *Ultramarcus betrays Pyromania for Insanity *"Sick" Nick comes back to end his war with cYnical *'DeSean J. Connery wins the Phoenix Cup, and hands it over to Eddie B.' *Atlas Adams takes the LPW Television Championship with him to Insanity as he joins The Anarchists External links Category:Achievement Awards